Craving Memories
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: LockonxTieria "Ele tocou minha mente, meu corpo, minha alma...". Como Lockon Stratos foi capaz de conquistar e transformar Tieria Erde, mudando sua vida para sempre.
1. Capítulo 1: Interação

**Avisos:**

**- A história se passa em algum ponto da S1;**

**- Contém homolust, yaoi, BL, man x man etc. Então, se você sente-se ofendido por esse tipo de coisa, não leia;**

**- Eu óbviamente não possuo os direitos sobre Gundam 00. Todo o crédito vai para a Sunrise.**

* * *

**Capítulo I - Interação**

Se Tieria pudesse definir em uma palavra qual fora seu primeiro pensamento ao conhecer o novo membro da Celestial Being, essa palavra seria "irritante". Claro que havia outras definições. Para Lockon Stratos uma palavra não era suficiente, mas em seu vasto vocabulário, irritante caia como uma luva.

_Muito amigável. Muito simpático. Muito sorridente. Muito prestativo. Muito atencioso. Muito..._

Tieria suspirou.

Com um leve toque em um dos botões a imagem que estava à sua frente no telão desapareceu, fazendo a pequena sala tornar-se escura. Tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos. Estava cansado.

A sala estava incrivelmente silenciosa, assim como todo o restante da nave. Fazia dias que vagavam pelo espaço, e enquanto aguardava novas instruções de Sumeragi, Tieria passava boa parte do seu tempo entre aquela pequena sala e Veda. Entretanto, essa rotina diária havia sido interrompida há três dias, e esse era o motivo do jovem Meister ter se trancado na apertada sala desde o almoço, e por seus pensamentos terem retornado desde o dia que conhecera Lockon Stratos.

A pequena luz vermelha ao lado da entrada piscou, fazendo Tieria levantar-se e caminhar até a porta, destravando-a com rapidez. Para sua não-surpresa, mas chateação pessoal, a pessoa do outro lado tinha um sorriso enorme, e como sempre, uma expressão extremamente amigável.

"Yo!"

Um par de olhos avermelhados fitou o par de olhos verdes que os encaravam.

"A sala está vaga, use-a como quiser. Com licença."

Tieria virou-se sem esperar uma resposta, apoiando-se em um dos lados da parede, lembrando-se da gravidade dos corredores. Se não fosse isso, ele teria ouvido os passos que vinham atrás, mas ao invés disso foi surpreendido por uma mão vestindo uma luva marrom, pousando amigavelmente em seu ombro esquerdo.

Automaticamente, o jovem de cabelos roxos virou-se bruscamente, levando o corpo para uma das paredes do corredor.

"Eu apreciaria se mantivesse a intimidade em um nível profissional, Lockon Stratos". Tieria tentava manter a voz em um tom normal, sem deixar que a irritação ficasse evidente. Aquela era a segunda vez naquele dia que ele precisava lembrar aquele homem de que ele não era como os outros Meisters.

"Você é muito sério, Tieria", Lockon deu de ombros, e jogou o corpo levemente para trás, apoiando-se do outro lado do corredor. "Eu não o vi depois do almoço, achei que deveria avisá-lo de que não deve perder o jantar."

"Eu agradeço, mas não existe possibilidade de eu esquecer alguma refeição ou algo importante."

"Então vamos jantar?", Lockon apontou para o corredor. "Eu ainda não jantei".

"Você pode ir, eu irei mais tarde", Tieria virou-se e recomeçou a flutuar. Não havia possibilidade de que ele aceitasse compartilhar uma refeição com uma pessoa tão irritante.

"Mas assim você vai perder a minha companhia."

Lockon apoiou o pé na parede, pegando impulso, agarrando o braço de Tieria. Houve muitos resmungos e reclamações.

Por duas vezes o atirador da Celestial Being precisou puxar o jovem Meister para que ele não virasse algum outro corredor. Tieria por sua vez, não conseguia se soltar daquele braço. Lockon parecia maior do que antes, e não importava o que ele dissesse, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e cacheados não o deixaria ir. Quando a porta da pequena sala de refeições foi aberta, Tieria soube que era o momento de desistir.

"Ah... gravidade", Lockon pisou no chão e espreguiçou-se, sorrindo ao ver que Tieria tinha os olhos nele. "Você não parece feliz."

"Vou poupar-lhe as palavras sinceras que gostaria de lhe dizer, mas gostaria que permanecesse em silêncio pelos poucos minutos que ficarei aqui. Desde já agradeço."

Com passos firmes, Tieria caminhou até o local onde ficavam as bandejas de comida. Seus olhos correram para a que parecia mais colorida, escolhendo satisfeito aquela que parecia mais saudável. Como de costume, sentou na ponta de uma das mesas, em um ponto extremamente estratégico, que o faria levantar e mudar de lugar caso a companhia desnecessária que havia conseguido, ousasse sentar ao seu lado.

"Com licença". Tieria levantou-se no mesmo instante que Lockon sentou-se ao seu lado. Era incrível como aquele homem conseguia ser insistente.

Lockon não moveu um músculo quando Tieria levantou-se. O irlandês retirou as luvas que usava, deixando-as ao lado da bandeja, antes de abri-la. Tieria sentou-se na mesa da frente, de costas para Lockon, espetando uma cenoura e levando-a a boca. A comida não tinha muito gosto, ele já havia se acostumado, mas naquele momento ela parecia ainda menos saborosa.

_É a péssima companhia_, pensou Tieria, começando a ruminar a idéia de atrasar suas refeições, para que não tivesse que correr o risco de fazê-las com alguém.

Não foram necessários mais do que quinze minutos, para que Tieria terminasse sua refeição, ficando de pé, e carregando a bandeja vazia até o dispensador. Seus olhos correram rapidamente para a outra mesa, somente para se surpreender ao ver Lockon sentado, mas sem nenhuma bandeja. As luvas novamente colocadas em suas mãos, e seus olhos verdes encarando Tieria com uma expressão que não combinava muito com seu rosto. Raramente via Lockon sério.

"É realmente difícil se aproximar de alguém que não oferece uma brecha", o atirador da Celestial Being apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, sem tirar os olhos de Tieria.

"Então não se aproxime", Tieria desviou rapidamente os olhos, mirando a porta. Eram poucos passos até lá, ele faria isso com sucesso, e depois passaria longas horas flutuando em sua sala especial, linkado diretamente com Veda, e ali ele sabia, não haveria companhia ruim ou conversas impertinentes. "Com licença."

"Tieria", Lockon levantou-se quando o outro Meister havia atingido a porta.

"Lockon Stratos", Tieria virou meio rosto, com o dedo pronto para apertar o botão que abriria a porta. "Eu não tenho interesse em nenhum tipo de interação pessoal com você ou qualquer outra pessoa que esteja nessa nave. Então se você não tiver uma mensagem sobre alguma missão ou relatório que deva ser feito, eu gostaria que nossas conversas fossem inexistentes". Houve uma pausa. Ele deveria apertar o botão, mas não conseguia. Uma luva marrom impedia qualquer movimento. "Acredito que fui claro quanto à última observação que fiz", Tieria ergueu os olhos. Como aquele homem havia chegado ali?

"Então vou propor algo", Lockon tinha uma expressão completamente diferente. Seu rosto parecia claro, mais jovem. Ele tinha um meio sorriso torto. "Eu não estou tentando ser seu amigo, Tieria, estou fazendo isso pelo... pelo... pelo bem da equipe".

"Você está mentindo, Lockon Stratos", Tieria tentou abrir a porta, mas fora barrado novamente.

"Não estou!", o Irlandês colocou a melhor expressão inocente que possuía. "Se interagirmos melhor, poderemos realizar as missões com mais sucesso, haverá uma sincronia. As chances de vitória serão maiores, pense nisso."

Tieria abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão.

O que aquele homem dizia fazia sentido, mesmo que o processo parecesse doloroso. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto evitava qualquer tipo de interação, mas se isso significasse aumentar as chances de sucesso nas missões, então não estava em suas mãos decidir o que fazer. Tieria era apenas uma ferramenta para algo muito maior. Maior do que sua tendência à solidão. Maior do que a irritação que sentia ao estar perto daquele homem petulante. Provavelmente maior do que qualquer coisa que ele conhecera.

"Você pode me garantir, com base em fatos concretos, de que nossa interação aumentará as chances de sucesso nas missões?". E lá estava sua mente, sempre exata.

Lockon olhou-o por um momento, soltando a mão do botão, levando-a até o queixo. Permaneceu nessa posição por alguns segundos, até abrir um sorriso maior.

Tieria não soube explicar, mas naquele momento, ao ver aquele sorriso, ele mentalmente havia aceitado a idéia, somente para negá-la no instante seguinte, quando retornasse ao seu bom senso.

"As chances são boas, mas precisaremos trabalhar muito. Você é uma pessoa difícil."

Tieria ouvia tudo com bastante atenção, enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior. De repente aquele homem irritante e inconveniente havia lhe mostrado algo que ele não pensara. Não era necessário se dar bem com todos, mas se ele pudesse manter uma sincronia com um deles, talvez houvesse realmente as chances das missões serem realizadas com maiores chances de sucesso. Devagar, ergueu o rosto, encarando a expressão animada no rosto do homem a sua frente, tentando entender porque ele parecia tão... entusiasmado com aquilo tudo. Com as próprias palavras de Lockon, Tieria era uma pessoa _difícil_.

"Aceito o desafio, Lockon Stratos". Tieria acenou com a cabeça, cruzando levemente os braços. "Mas você precisará me provar que essa interação é realmente benéfica para a Organização. Se eu não enxergar uma prova concreta, então não existirá motivo para aceitar tal proposta."

"Parece justo", Lockon sorriu, levando as mãos até os ombros de Tieria, fazendo com que o jovem de cabelos roxos se virasse na direção dele. "Então, na nossa próxima folga, teremos um encontro!"

"Não compreendo o que você quer dizer quando cita a palavra "encontro", por favor, use palavras que possuam significados reais e não apenas vagas menções."

"Você não sabe o que é um encontro? Justo _você_ que passa o dia inteiro na companhia da maior fonte de informação que eu conheço?"

Aquele comentário fez o rosto de Tieria ganhar um certo rubor. Sua conexão com Veda era indiscutível. Ele era provavelmente o Meister com o maior conhecimento entre os quatro, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia-se totalmente ignorante quando o assunto estava fora dos limites operacionais das missões.

Mentalmente anotou a palavra "encontro" para buscar no banco de dados quando estivesse a sós com Veda.

"Ignoro o significado, mas me manterei informado. Se esse _encontro_ for realmente necessário então farei parte. Avise-me quais serão as condições para que ele aconteça, gostaria de estar preparado."

Tieria achou que havia colocado um fim aquela conversa. Ajeitou os óculos e olhou novamente para Lockon, franzindo a testa ao ver o Meister juntar os lábios, enquanto seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho. Uma gargalhada encheu a sala que estivera tão silenciosa na hora da refeição, deixando Tieria um pouco incomodado.

"Apreciaria se não se divertisse com a minha ignorância, Lockon Stratos."

"E-Eu... não estou me divertindo com a sua ignorância". Lockon fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. "Mas não precisa ser tão formal, Tieria."

"Discordo de suas palavras, mas respeito sua opinião", Tieria ajeitou novamente os óculos. "Agora com licença, aguardarei por instruções quando obtivermos o dia livre."

"Certamente."

Lockon sorriu e deu um passo a frente, segurando delicadamente o ombro de Tieria. O jovem Meister virou-se, curioso para saber o que o outro ainda tinha a dizer, achando que tudo o que fosse necessário já havia sido dito. O atirador da Celestial Being inclinou o rosto, o suficiente para que seus lábios estivessem a poucos centímetros do ouvido esquerdo de Tieria.

"Boa Noite, Tieria".

Os olhos de Tieria se arregalaram, e ele passou a mão de leve no braço. Havia sentido um estranho calafrio, que começara exatamente na orelha esquerda.

Sua boca se abriu, mas ele não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. As palavras simplesmente não chegavam aos seus lábios, elas pareciam ter sido barradas por aquela nova e estranha sensação, que além de criar um desconforto emocional, fez com que seu rosto começasse a ganhar um tom rosado.

Sem conseguir responder, Tieria deixou a sala de refeições com uma expressão séria, fazendo o caminho por entre os corredores sem prestar muita atenção. Ele tinha o caminho até Veda memorizado, e mesmo que sua mente estivesse abarrotada de novos pensamentos, seu corpo se lembrava para onde deveria ir. Quando percebeu, estava descendo até sua confortável e gravitacional sala, deixando os óculos flutuarem, assim como seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, sentiu a ligação com Veda, e tentou se concentrar. Pela primeira vez desde que se conectara, sua mente não conseguia ficar totalmente ligada. Forçou um pouco mais os pensamentos para que eles ficassem ordenados, lembrando do que Lockon havia dito sobre "terem um encontro".

Veda mostrou uma infinidade de diferentes "encontros", mas Tieria pegou um em especial para analisar. As paredes de sua sala mostravam um casal passeando em uma praia. A garota tinha um olhar sonhador, enquanto o homem segurava sua mão e carregava suas sandálias, deixando que ela pisasse livremente nas águas do mar. Em determinado momento, os dois pararam e se entreolharam, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés, enquanto ele se inclinava, fazendo com que os lábios de ambos se tocassem.

Tieria piscou e o link com Veda foi desfeito, enquanto as paredes da sala voltavam à tonalidade avermelhada. O jovem Meister impulsionou o corpo para poder sair pela entrada no teto, apertando o punho com força.

"Eu gostaria de ter permanecido ignorante". Tieria dizia enquanto flutuava. "Isso é totalmente ultrajante, e definitivamente retiro minha palavra sobre _interagir_ com Lockon Stratos."

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Contra argumentos

**Capítulo II - Contra-argumentos**

"Eu não quero ouvir, poupe-se do constrangimento de uma explicação esdrúxula, e retire-se imediatamente de meu dormitório, Lockon Stratos."

Tieria apontava para a porta, esperando que o homem a sua frente usasse o resto de bom senso - que ele esperava ainda existir - para sair de seu quarto.  
Dias atrás, Tieria havia recebido a suspeita proposta de "interação" feita por Lockon. A idéia era extremamente interessante, o que levou o jovem piloto a buscar maiores informações sobre o suposto "encontro" que ambos teriam, e que faria com que a sincronia entre eles aumentasse, possibilitando assim uma maior chance de sucesso nas missões.  
Todavia, o que Tieria havia encontrado fora uma definição de algo que ele considerava impossível e improvável.

"Qual o problema? Tieria, você disse que poderíamos ir quando tivéssemos o dia livre, não foi? Pois bem, conseguimos o dia, então qual o problema?". Lockon parecia visivelmente frustrado.

"Eu não gosto de repetir o que digo, Lockon Stratos. Você me ludibriou e se aproveitou de minha ignorância, agora retire-se por favor, eu gostaria de ficar só."

"Quando? Eu disse que gostaria de ter um encontro com você, qual o problema nisso?"

A paciência de Tieria começava a se esvair.  
Quanto mais ouvia sobre o assunto, mais sua mente lembrava sobre a cena da praia._  
"O que aquele homem estava pensando? O que ele acha que eu sou?"_. A mente de Tieria fervia com dúvidas, e ele sabia que se não encontrasse um caminho, os dois permaneceriam naquela discussão infundável por um longo tempo.

"Você definitivamente ignora aspectos importantes, como o fato de que o "encontro" que você sugeriu, nada mais é do que interação com a finalidade de acasalamento.", Tieria arrumava os óculos enquanto falava. Havia estudado o comportamento humano, e essa parte era a que ele menos simpatizava. "Acredito que você tenha conhecimento de que meu corpo é mascu-"

"Eu sei", Lockon cortou as palavras de Tieria, recolocando a expressão séria. "E não diga que menti para você, eu jamais faria isso. Eu não minto. Eu o chamei sabendo de tudo isso, tenho pleno conhecimento do que você é e não me importo, mas desculpe, eu deveria ter considerado o que é importante para você". Sua voz parecia duas vezes mais profunda, e Tieria achava que estivesse falando com outra pessoa. "Sinto muito se isso te... enoja de alguma forma, eu deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade."

"Não é nojo". Os lábios de Tieria responderam o que sua mente pensava. Ele mesmo ficou surpreso pela rapidez com que queria rebater aquela afirmação. "Mas meus conhecimentos limitados mostraram que tal interação só pode acontecer com dois tipos de seres: um masculino e outro feminino, nos excetuando totalmente. E como disse, não consigo imaginar como esse tipo de interação poderia melhorar nosso desempenho como uma equipe, o que torna seu argumento inválido."

"Então você não está me rejeitando?", Lockon tinha a voz mais doce, e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse, Lockon Stratos?". Tieria suspirou. Era impossível manter qualquer tipo de conversa inteligente com aquele homem.

"Ouvi, mas se o problema não for o fato de sermos homens, não entendo porque devemos cancelar nossos planos", o irlandês deu de ombros. "E eu não disse nada sobre... acasalamento, eu apenas o chamei para um encontro. Um passeio, um café em algum lugar agradável..."

"Não vejo motivos para deixarmos Ptolemy para essas coisas. A sala de refeições possuí café, podemos nos sentar lá e você então pode mostrar como podemos melhorar nossa interação, pois sinceramente, eu duvido muito que isso aconteça."

Tieria não sabia o que havia dito para conseguir a reação que viria em seguida.  
Lockon cruzou os braços e o olhou sério. Aqueles olhos poderiam ter sido ignorados há uma semana atrás, mas naquele momento, era impossível não se sentir intimidado por eles.  
Havia algo que Tieria não sabia explicar, mas que fez com que o Meister de cabelos roxos desviasse os olhos, sentindo-se incomodado.

"Eu não vou desistir, Tieria", Lockon disse após dois longos minutos de puro silêncio. "Se você quiser, podemos ficar aqui mesmo, mas eu realmente gostaria de sair. Não importa, se você não tiver nenhum outro contra-argumento, no sábado iremos a algum lugar."

"Eu não gosto de praias", Tieria queria livrar a mente o mais rápido possível da cena do casal passeando nas areias.

"Certo", Lockon acenou com a cabeça. "Sem praias".

Quando Lockon retirou-se, Tieria parou por um momento para analisar a conversa que tivera. Era a primeira vez que lembrava ter tido um momento tão estranho. Nada do que ambos disseram fazia muito sentido, e a explicação de Lockon para o encontro era ainda mais vago. Se ele sabia que ambos eram homens, por que insistia em levá-lo? Não seria mais simples convidar alguma das garotas da tripulação? Por que justamente ele fora convidado para algo que certamente teria sido aceito de bom grado por Christina, Feldt, ou até mesmo Sumeragi?  
Tieria não entendia os motivos por trás do convite, assim como não entendia muito do que estava acontecendo nos últimos dias. De repente ele tornou-se visível para aquele homem, e esse fato estava mudando sua rotina, fazendo com que ele pensasse em coisas que ele considerava totalmente irrelevantes._  
"Quem é você, Lockon Stratos"_. Tieria sussurrou para si mesmo, recostando-se a mesa.

x

"Então, resumindo, o dia livre nada mais é do que uma forma de obtermos informações?"

"Essencialmente".

"Eu devia ter imaginado!"

Lockon recostou-se a poltrona vermelha, soltando um longo suspiro.  
Seu tão esperado sábado havia chegado, mas ao invés de um agradável encontro com Tieria, ele havia recebido a notificação de que usariam o dia para obterem informações sobre o Orbital localizado na Europa.  
A Celestial Being, agora conhecida mundialmente, começara suas intervenções em todos os países que ainda quisessem resolver suas diferenças através de conflitos. Graças a isso, eles eram amados por muitos e odiados por outros, criando uma complexa linha de pensamento e admiração.

Na realidade, a investigação havia sido uma desculpa pensada por Sumeragi, para que os Meisters interagissem entre eles, já que em uma organização como a Celestial Being, era necessário um certo nível de sincronia entre seus membros. A estrategista pensara em Tieria quando teve a idéia. De todos os quatro Meisters, o piloto do Virtue era o mais afastado, tendendo sempre ao isolamento. Por sua vez, Tieria desconhecia tal pensamento, tendo decidido ser extremamente profissional com relação à missão recebida, respondendo um seco "nós temos trabalho a fazer, Lockon Stratos", quando o irlandês apareceu na porta de seu dormitório.

"A Srta. Sumeragi pediu apenas que ficássemos de olho em qualquer eventual problema". Allelujah sorria sem graça, tentando reverter o clima que se tornara pesado devido ao silêncio entre os quatro Meisters, na pequena cabine do trem orbital.

"Você claramente desconhece as palavras "profissionalismo" e "comprometimento", Allelujah Haptism". Tieria tinha os braços cruzados, olhando o moreno sentado ao seu lado.

"Eu apenas acho que não deveríamos estar tão sérios", Allelujah sorriu, olhando de Setsuna para Lockon, implorando ajuda.

"Hey, hey, não vamos discutir por pouca coisa", Lockon sorriu enquanto gesticulava para que os dois ficassem calmos.

"Precisamos decidir o que faremos", Setsuna mantinha a expressão imparcial. "Sugiro que cada um faça uma busca particular".

Os três Meisters se entreolharam, e Lockon logo sugeriu que se dividissem em duplas, alegando que o Orbital não era tão grande, e que se algo acontecesse a outra pessoa poderia avisar aos demais.  
Setsuna e Allelujah pareciam ponderar o que ouviam, mas Tieria apenas encarou o homem sentado a sua frente com uma expressão séria. Lockon olhava para os outros companheiros, mas assim que sentiu os olhos de Tieria, sorriu na direção do jovem de cabelos roxos.  
Tieria desviou rapidamente os olhos, descruzando os braços. Novamente a calafrio reaparecera no instante em que Lockon colocou o meio sorriso no rosto. Incapaz de voltar a encará-lo, Tieria não contra-argumentou quando Setsuna e Allelujah concordaram com a idéia dada por Lockon. Como esperado, assim que a o trem orbital chegou à estação, o irlandês passou o braço envolta do ombro de Tieria, afirmando que eles seriam uma dupla.  
A última coisa que o jovem piloto do Virtue viu foram às costas de Setsuna e Allelujah, enquanto eles se afastavam na direção oposta.

"Agora vamos ao nosso encontro".

O sorriso largo no rosto de Lockon trouxe o calafrio de volta. A sensação contrastava com o calor em seu ombro, vindo do braço que se apoiava em seu pequeno corpo.

"Nós temos trabalho a fazer", Tieria ajeitava os óculos, retirando o braço de Lockon de seu ombro.

"E o faremos", Lockon sorriu. "E esse será nosso encontro".

"Existem encontros como esse?", o jovem de óculos olhou curioso para o irlandês. Por aquele ângulo, ambos estavam realmente interagindo em prol da Celestial Being.

"Tieria", Lockon virou-se e olhou direto nos olhos avermelhados à sua frente. "Um encontro é simplesmente um tempo ao lado de alguém que você aprecia. Se estivéssemos tomando um café ruim na Ptomely ou até mesmo flutuando na sua sala particular com Veda, continuaria sendo um encontro".

"Não seja ridículo", Tieria colocou uma expressão séria a menção de Veda. Aquela era uma das coisas mais absurdas que ele ouvira. Pensar em outra pessoa, a não ser ele mesmo, tendo acesso a Veda o deixava irritado.

"Ok! ok! Sem encontros em Veda", Lockon riu. "Vamos? Temos que vigiar o lado Leste e Norte."

Tieria tentou ser o mais profissional possível, mas percebeu que tal atitude seria quase impossível ao lado daquele homem.  
Enquanto caminhava pela lateral do lado Leste, Tieria precisou pedir que ele se calasse, já que o piloto do Dynames simplesmente não ficava quieto, perguntando se Tieria não gostaria de comer ou beber alguma coisa. Na quinta recusa, Lockon calou-se, caminhando ao seu lado em silêncio. Essa atitude durou dez minutos, e novamente as perguntas recomeçaram.

"Você está com fome, Lockon Stratos?", Tieria virou-se rápido, quando pararam em frente a um café aparentemente de nome francês.

"Não, mas que tal tomarmos um café?"

"Faça isso, eu continuarei a caminhar até o fim desse lado. Aliás, se quiser continuar no café, eu posso perfeitamente ir também para o lado Norte. Na verdade apreciaria se parasse de atrapalhar o trabalho, e resolvesse se focar naquilo que é realmente importante daqui.

As palavras saíram como um sopro.  
Quando terminou de falar, Tieria sentiu-se extremamente mais leve. Havia dito diretamente o quão incompetente Lockon estava sendo, e esperava que com isso o homem á sua frente percebesse que uma interação entre ambos era impossível, deixando Tieria sozinho para concluir o trabalho, que era de longe, bem mais importante e prazeroso do que aquela idéia tola de encontro.

"Hm... você quer dizer que estou atrapalhando a missão?", Lockon cruzou os braços.

"Basicamente."

"E você se sairia melhor se eu não estivesse presente?"

"Exato."

"Tieria...", Lockon deu um passo à frente, ficando de frente ao piloto do Virtue. "Eu disse que não ia desistir, então, por favor...", o jovem irlandês colocou sua melhor expressão, fazendo Tieria prender sem perceber, a respiração. "Que tal colaborar um pouco e tornar as coisas mais... fáceis? Porque eu estou me divertindo ao seu lado, mesmo que não acredite. Eu realmente aprecio sua companhia e gostaria que realizássemos essa missão juntos. Eu sei que você é capaz de fazê-la sozinho, mas eu não vou conseguir tomar o meu café sabendo que você está andando sozinho por ai, então...", com um movimento devagar, Lockon pousou a mão no ombro de Tieria. "Que tal uma pausa? Prometo que após o café irei ao seu lado em absoluto silêncio."

Tieria permaneceu mudo por mais tempo do que gostaria.  
Mentalmente a resposta estava pronta, mas como da outra vez, as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam encontrar o caminho para fora de seus lábios. Não era fácil raciocinar e lidar com aquele calafrio, ainda mais quando a sensação havia aumentado de um leve arrepio quando Lockon deu o passo à frente, tornando-se quase uma vontade incrível de usar outro suéter, quando o piloto do Dynames encostou a mão em seu ombro.  
Lockon olhava-o esperando uma resposta, mas Tieria sabia que seria incapaz de dar o que ele queria. Ao invés disso, conseguiu mover as pernas e entrou no café, sendo seguido por um sorridente Lockon Stratos que havia entendido o recado.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio até uma parte mais calma e menos barulhenta do café. Tieria queria evitar o máximo possível à companhia de outras pessoas, achando que um homem barulhento já era suficiente para um dia. O local escolhido foi uma simpática mesa para dois, quase ao fundo do café.  
Tieria sentou-se, acompanhado por Lockon. O jovem irlandês ergueu levemente a mão, chamando atenção de um dos atendentes. Uma jovem de cabelo cheio e aparentemente fofo se aproximou, abrindo um sorriso exageradamente largo ao se aproximar da mesa dos dois jovens.

"Fiquem a vontade", a moça entregou dois cardápios para ambos os Meisters, mas permaneceu ao lado da mesa.

"Um capuccino", Tieria disse fechando o cardápio, entregando-o a moça.

"Hm... alguma sugestão?. Lockon não abriu o cardápio que tinha em mãos, preferindo encarar Tieria.

"Se me permite", a garota tinha os olhos unicamente em Lockon, o que chamou a atenção de Tieria. "Temos Café Irlandês", ela sorriu largamente ao ver os olhos de Lockon se arregalarem. "Eu percebi pelo sotaque, desculpe."

"Não, não, tudo bem", o jovem irlandês sorriu largamente, agradecido. "Aceito a sugestão", e entregou o cardápio á moça. Tieria tinha os olhos baixos, vendo a moça se afastar, mas não sem perceber que ela olhara duas vezes para trás antes de sumir de vista. Em seguida voltou a olhar para frente, erguendo uma fina sobrancelha ao ver Lockon encarando-o.

"Algo de errado, Lockon Stratos?"

"Nada, só estou pensando no... passeio que faremos mais tarde", o jovem Meister sabia que Tieria entenderia do que ele estava falando. "Vamos ficar um pouco em um dos bancos de passageiros, as chances de... conhecermos pessoas novas são maiores se estivermos no meio de bastante gente."

"A idéia parece dolorosa, mas acredito que seja promissora". Tieria tentou não demonstrar seu desconforto ao se imaginar no meio de várias pessoas desconhecidas. Aquele tipo de idéia terrível, mas eficaz, só poderia ter sido dada por alguém como Lockon.

"Eu posso ficar sozinho por lá, você não precisa ir", Lockon deu de ombros, passando os olhos pelo local. "Eu sei que não gosta de multidões, e respeito isso. "Posso facilmente realizar essa tarefa sem a sua ajuda", seus olhos voltaram aos de Tieria.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Que me acha incapaz de realizar com primor uma tarefa insignificante?", Tieria ajeitou os óculos. "Minha chances de sucesso são praticamente certas, então não tire conclusões que n-"

A voz de Tieria parou em sua garganta.  
Seus olhos se arregalaram, e tudo o que ele pôde pensar foi em com que velocidade aquele homem havia levantado a mão direita, tocando seu rosto com as costas da luva marrom que usava. Em um segundo Tieria estava ali, discursando sobre o quão bom ele era em missões, para no segundo seguinte sentir um toque de leve em seu rosto, que o fez perder totalmente a linha de pensamento.

"Eu não estou dizendo que você é incapaz de... dar o passeio. Estou dizendo que não quero que faça algo que não goste se eu estou perto para fazer isso. Desculpe se feri seu orgulho, essa não foi minha intenção, mas somos uma equipe, e isso significa que nos ajudamos quando precisamos, e se você precisa de ajuda, não existe _nada_ que eu não faça.", Lockon abaixou a mão, deixando-a na mesa.

Tieria permaneceu imóvel, percebendo apenas que suas bebidas haviam chegado quando a moça deixou seu capuccino na sua frente. O cheiro do café e do leite fez com que ele se movesse, mas o jovem piloto não sabia se conseguiria segurar a xícara. Lockon começava a degustar sua bebida com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, evitando olhar para Tieria, que segurava a xícara com as duas mãos, como se ela pudesse cair a qualquer momento.

Foram poucos os minutos que ambos passaram no pequeno café francês. Tanto Tieria quanto Lockon permaneceram em silêncio, e o jovem irlandês deu uma gorjeta gorda para a garçonete, agradecendo imensamente a sugestão da bebida.  
Os dois pilotos da Celestial Being deixaram o café e seguiram o restante do caminho que ainda precisava ser percorrido da parte Leste, antes que retornassem ao centro, para seguirem então para o Norte.  
Como prometido, Lockon não abriu a boca durante a uma hora e trinta minutos que levaram para completar todo o percurso. Ele não retrucou quando Tieria disse que o acompanharia ao centro de passageiros, como apenas deu de ombros quando o jovem piloto do Virtue pediu que refizessem os primeiros metros do lado leste novamente.

Setsuna e Allelujah já estavam no ponto de encontro, e foi então que Lockon abriu a boca, causando em Tieria uma estranha sensação. Ele não assumiria que durante aquele tempo sentiu-se extremamente solitário, e ver Lockon falar normalmente e de forma simpática com Setsuna o fez sentir como se não tivesse feito parte daquilo, como se fosse alguém de _fora_.  
Lockon falou novamente por entrelinhas, e Allelujah concordou, dizendo que nada de anormal havia sido visto ou ouvido, e que por enquanto, nem suspeitavam de qual seria a identidade da Celestial Being ou dos Meisters.

"Acredito que estamos liberados", Lockon se espreguiçou enquanto caminhava em direção a sala de embarque, colocando a mão envolta do ombro de Setsuna.

"Só precisamos contar como foi o passeio", Allelujah havia gostado das entrelinhas.

O retorno até o espaço parecia mais animado do que a volta, isso se relacionarmos Lockon e Allelujah. Os dois passaram os quase trinta minutos conversando sobre o café que Lockon havia bebido, e sobre o senhor que Allelujah havia ajudado, e que estava perdido em uma das plataformas. Setsuna e Tieria permaneciam calados, mas cada um com sua própria razão pessoal. Para Tieria, ouvir aquelas conversas era um martírio, e ele contava mentalmente o tempo para que chegassem logo até Ptomely, para que ele se enfiasse na sala com Veda. Era o único lugar em que ele sentia-se confortável.  
Os pedidos do jovem Meister foram ouvidos, e cinqüenta minutos depois da saída do Orbital, ele suspirava aliviado ao encarar seu pequeno - mas impecável - quarto. Mirou a porta que servia de guarda-roupas ao lado do grande painel atrás da cama, pensando em tomar um banho antes de ir até Veda. Suas mãos seguravam um suéter verde claro, quando a luz ao lado da porta piscou, mostrando que havia alguém do lado de fora.

Tieria caminhou até a entrada, mas hesitou em apertar o botão que abriria a porta. Sentiu que queria abrir, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostaria de saber quem estaria do outro lado. Na realidade, ele _sabia_ quem estava ali antes mesmo de atender a porta, e era esse mesmo motivo que o fazia ficar tão receoso. Lembrou da animada conversa no trem orbital, e não pôde deixar de comparar com o silêncio ensurdecedor que havia compartilhado por mais de uma hora. Ele estava chateado, mas não deixaria que ninguém soubesse.

"Lockon Stratos". Tieria disse com a mesma indiferença das outras vezes.

"Yo!", Lockon ergueu levemente a mão. "Posso?", o moreno apontou para dentro do quarto de Tieria.

"Seja breve", Tieria deu um passo para o lado, o suficiente para que Lockon entrasse.

O atirador da Celestial Being entrou e seus olhos pousaram no suéter em cima da cama de Tieria. O rapaz de cabelos roxos ao perceber, segurou a peça de roupa nas mãos, achando que tinha feito uma falha enorme em deixá-lo ali, sentindo que isso teria mostrado um certo desleixo de sua parte.

"O que deseja?", Tieria apertava o suéter nos braços, impaciente para sair dali, pensando em esquecer o banho e ir direto para Veda.

"Eu queria agradecer pelo dia de hoje, obrigado pela companhia", Lockon sorria, mas um sorriso diferente. Havia uma covinha de um lado de seu rosto, e ele coçava a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado. "Eu sei que não deve ter sido agradável para você, mas vou aceitar as próximas sugestões para ficarmos por aqui mesmo."

"Não existirão próximas vezes, Lockon Stratos". Tieria ajeitou os óculos. "O acontecimento de hoje deixou bastante claro que nossa interação não será possível, mas admiro sua determinação por propor uma idéia interessante, mesmo que ela não tenha dado certo."

"Então, você não gostou?", Lockon parecia claramente desapontado, o que surpreendeu Tieria. "Entendo, e não se preocupe, eu não vou mais me forçar para você, eu paro por aqui". Ele deixou os braços ao lado do corpo, e deu um meio sorriso na direção de Tieria. "Eu agradeço por ter tentado, e mesmo que não tenha se divertido, eu me diverti. E não se preocupe, isso não vai atrapalhar nossas possíveis missões. Espero ansiosamente trabalharmos juntos, Tieria Erde."

Se Tieria já estava impaciente em ter a figura de Lockon em seu quarto após as estranhas sensações que tivera naquele dia, ao ouvir tais palavras, e seu nome dito daquela maneira com aquela voz, o jovem Meister não soube como retrucar as afirmativas. Ele não havia odiado o _encontro_. Tudo bem, o capuccino poderia ter menos açúcar, mas a culpa fora do próprio Tieria ao ter errado a dose, e deixado a bebida mais doce do que gostaria, simplesmente porque suas mãos tremiam demais para dosarem a glicose. E a companhia de Lockon não fora tão terrível. Se Tieria fosse ser realmente honesto, o piloto do Dynames havia feito exatamente o que fora pedido. Lockon sabia o quanto ele evitava conversas desnecessárias, e por isso ficara em silêncio enquanto tomavam o café, sem contar que ele cumprira sua parte da promessa, calando-se totalmente enquanto realizavam a missão.  
Então por que aquilo o incomodava tanto? Por que ouvir que Lockon havia desistido _dele_, incomodava-o?

"Bom, Boa Noite", Lockon piscou, erguendo novamente a mão naquele gesto simpático que ele sempre fazia quando aparecia e quando ia embora.

"E-Eu não odiei", Tieria apressou-se em responder assim que Lockon passou. Ele abaixou o olhar, sentindo apenas a presença do homem ao seu lado. "O Café estava cheio demais, e eu realmente não entendo como você consegue misturar bebida alcoólica com um simples café, mas não foi de todo ruim. Você manteve sua promessa e calou-se durante toda a missão, aprecio e agradeço a consideração, então, em suma, não odiei."

Tieria não notou que amassava o suéter nas mãos, percebendo esse detalhe quando Lockon havia se virado, e não estava mais ao seu lado, mas sim à sua frente.  
Os olhos de Tieria encaravam o par de olhos verdes a sua frente, e ele recuou sem perceber. Novamente Lockon parecia maior, e ele apenas sentiu a porta em suas costas, e os dois passos que Lockon dera, fazendo com que Tieria não tivesse para onde ir.

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso, Tieria", Lockon tinha um sorriso que Tieria nunca tinha visto antes. "Eu realmente estava disposto a desistir, mas retiro o que disse", ele apoiou uma das mãos na porta.

"Deixe-me ir", Tieria balbuciava as palavras, mas sem firmeza.

Lockon olhou-o por alguns segundos, e deu dois passos para trás, coçando a cabeça sem graça, enquanto se desculpava.

"Vamos ter outro encontro na sala de refeições, prometo que vai ser divertido", o atirador piscou novamente, apertando o botão que abria a porta, saindo.

Tieria ouviu a porta se fechando, mas foi incapaz de mover-se.  
Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele respirava com dificuldades. O suéter escorregara de suas mãos, e ele apertava o peito com a mão direita, sem entender porque estava tão desconcertado._  
"O que eu estava esperando?"._ O jovem piloto repetiu duas vezes para si mesmo, enquanto se recompunha, tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido, e mais ainda, no que se passava em sua mente. Pegou o suéter do chão e virou-se, apertando o botão com mais força do que era necessário, dando um passo á frente assim que a porta se abriu. Entretanto, assim que pisou fora de seu quarto, havia uma outra pessoa ali fora.

"L-Lockon...",

Tieria mal sentiu os lábios se moverem, encarando o rosto do atirador da Celestial Being. Lockon estava sério, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma expressão de dor.  
Quando o jovem Meister abriu a porta e disse seu nome, Lockon adiantou-se e caminhou os três passos que os separavam, passando um dos braços pela cintura do jovem de cabelos roxos, trazendo-o mais para perto, enquanto a outra mão segurava o rosto de Tieria, de forma que o jovem piloto do Virtue não pôde fugir de seus lábios. Tieria estava completamente em choque, mas não tinha tempo para represálias ou discursos. Sentiu quando a língua de Lockon invadiu sua boca, fazendo com que o arrepio que antes ele sentira esporadicamente, inundasse todo o seu corpo em uma confusa, nova, mas estranhamente agradável sensação.

Continua...


End file.
